Letters to someone dear
by Bitter-Sweet Teardrops
Summary: Letter's from a best friend to another, one of which is not of this world any longer. Please read and reivew. Enjoy!


Hello!!

My author's notes and stuff is at the end of this chapter, i hope you enjoy this piece of writing. 

Read and Review, please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just the story line. **

Enjoy reading!

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Letters to someone dear

Brother:

You know, since the day you died, your wife has never been the same. I went to visit her today, and when she opened the door, she was a mess. I don't think I've ever seen someone more heartbroken. The moment she saw Sakura and I, she put on a fake smile, and tried her best to act normal, but we both knew that she was far from that. Sometimes, dobe, I think that the worst thing she could have done was fall in love with you. When you were still here, she was the happiest she ever was, and now you're gone, it seems like you took her happiness with you.

I hope you know what you've done, because Sakura's really worried now, and you know that they're close.

Yesterday, I saw her at the mall, she seemed normal enough, and she seemed to be doing well, but when Sakura and I followed her home, well, guess what we saw. She stepped into the house and then set her groceries on the counter. Then she went up to her bedroom, and didn't come down. We were starting to get worried, so we snuck up a window, and we saw her on the bed. She was holding a picture of you. And weeping. She had curled herself up into a tight little ball, holding your wedding photo to her heart.

Sakura was really upset after that, looking at a photo of you, and then at a photo of her when you two were still alive. Sakura's pregnant you know, and I want you to know that if anything happens to anyone, then I will personally come and hurt you – I don't care if you're already dead or not.

I suppose, since I've been raving on at you for the past half an hour that it won't hurt to tell you that your wife's pregnant as well. She was going to tell you when you got back, since your anniversary was two days after the date you should have come home. She was so excited. Sakura told me after a girls night out that she was planning a dinner, and then a card which said 'love from the two of us.' And then she would wait for your reaction. She told Sakura what she was expecting to get from you.

"A stare, then a grin, and then another stare. And then he, well, I hope, would finally realise, and then he'd be ecstatic. We'd go on with dinner after that."

That's what Sakura told me. We was with your wife when the day you were expected to arrive home. She was waiting for you at the gate, with such an excited expression on her face, you had been gone for more than a week, and she missed you a lot. Then, some ninja came into sight, and she saw a tuft of blonde hair, and bright smile lit up her face.

But then, she realised that you weren't jumping, you were being carried. I saw her smile vanish, and a frown replaced it. When the nin landed, she was already in front of them, looking for you. Then she saw you. You can imagine what happened next.

I hope you know what you've done, and all the pain you've caused us all. You've caused her the most pain. She'll never be the same again, her heart's in a mess, she's pregnant, and she's lost the only person who she really loved, and who loved her back.

Your funeral is scheduled three days from today.

I'm not one for all those sentimental words, but really, I hope you're doing okay.

Yours,

Sasuke

_________________________________________________________________________________

Dobe.

Your funeral was today. Everyone seemed broken. I feel like I lost a bit of myself when your casket was buried under the soil. You never got to achieve your dream. You were so close. Tsunade was going to name you successor after the end of this month. Then you'd be the Hokage in training. You didn't know this, but everyone else in the rookie nine knew.

When you were gone, the council elected for a new Hokage, because Tsunade said that she was going to retire after this year. You won by a unanimous vote. Everyone except for Danzou agreed. You've become strong, brother.

Then you went and died on that mission, and everything went out of plan. Tsunade is heart-broken. Jiraiya-sama was crying earlier this morning. Something tells me that he still might be crying. Tsunade said that the necklace you won off her in a bet will remain around her neck until the day she dies. I don't think she'll ever forgive herself for sending you on that mission, and giving you the necklace in the first place.

Iruka-sensei was, well, do I have to explain it all again? Let's just say that everyone who attended your funeral was crying their hearts out.

Your wife, I think, has suffered damage to the heart, and cannot seem to think straight. When they were lowering your casket into the ground, she flung herself onto it, and wept, asking to be buried with you. the girls eventually managed to gently get her off, and they took her somewhere and haven't come back yet.

You've caused a great deal of grief, brother, Hinata told Sakura that she felt empty yesterday night over the phone. She said that she was going to move out of the large house you brought for her and your future kids, and move into a smaller unit or apartment. "Where the memories of Naruto won't haunt me in my waking moments, and my haunting nightmares." She said.

My stupid brother, you were only married for a year. I can still picture the look on your face when you told me how you were going to tell Hiashi, and then the relief when you told me he gave you permission. I can still remember the huge grin on your face when you told me that you popped the question and she said yes. I can still see the nervousness in your eyes on your wedding day; you asked desperately if I was sure that Hinata was not going to run away.

I want to see that carefree smile on your stupid face again, I want Sakura to see it, I want EVERYONE to see it again, but most of all, I want your wife to see it.

Then, maybe only then, will she turn back into that beautiful, witty and loving woman which I have known, and stop her from shrinking into her own little confined prison, which she will end up being trapped in.

Again, I think that the stupidest thing that Hinata has ever done was to fall in love with you. And the worst thing you could have done was to go and die somewhere other than in her hands – which is exactly what you did.

I hope you can see the earth from wherever you are, and I hope that maybe you'll be a guidance and comfort to your wife. She's someone you don't want to lose. Oh, and one more thing. She said that if the baby is a boy, she'll name it Naruto.

Keep safe.

Sasuke.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto.

Everything here seems dull and grey without you to brighten things up. Even though my previous letter was extremely sappy for me, I still cannot believe that I'm saying this. I really miss your presence. Don't laugh, I don't say this to just anyone, but listen, Konoha needs you around. I don't think that the future for this village is bright, now that you've gone and got your sorry ass kicked into heaven, and left it there.

I suppose, brother, that I've always wanted to fight you, to test my strength against you, but I know that you will always be stronger, you always had the best will, the most innocent mind (though you were unbearably naive at times, and clueless), and the strongest drive. I could never beat you.

Sakura says that Hinata seems to be doing okay on the outside, but on the inside, she withering and falling apart. It's really bad for her, and the baby. You better hurry up and go comfort her. Not only because it is the right thing to do, but also because it is your duty as husband. Go and be her guardian angel or something. Just do something.

It's causing Sakura pain, and, well, you know...

Dobe, I really expected more from you. You're a black ops ANBU member, next in line for the position of Hokage, that little Sarutobi boys motivation and idol, Hinata's husband, Sakura's big brother, and my best friend. And the strongest person I've ever known.

I would really like to know what/who killed you. They must have been very strong to not only injure you, take you down, and kill you as well. You also had the kyuubi.

I have things to do; I can't make this letter long.

I want you to know that everyone misses you, and they hope your somewhere better, where the people deserve you.

And I know that Hinata's hoping that you still remember her, and wants you to know that she still loves you. And that she'll never forget about you.

Don't show everyone up there that you're a looser.

Take care.

Sasuke

__________________________________________________________________________________

And this is the end of the first chapter of my newest fic. I've never tried telling a story through letters, so this is my first go. Please review and tell me whether you think I should continue or not.

Also, for those who are reading "Back to Back", I will update soon, I've just got some other things on, and this idea popped into my head, so I just typed it down. I will update, I just want to be able to sit down and make a really good chapter, so that's why it's taking longer.

Anyhow, enough of my ranting.

Hope you liked it!

~~ Bitter-Sweet Teardrops


End file.
